Halloween Time at Anubis
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey everyone! Halloween is coming and I thought I would create a House of Anubis Halloween story! Please enjoy and review! Thanks! -Sammi Rated T: Just in case Couples: Moy, Peddie, Jara, Amfie and Fabina
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Party Please?

Halloween Time at Anubis

**Hey guys! I absolutely love Halloween and can't wait for it to be Halloween! I still don't know what to be. Ok so let's talk about this story. The kids at Anubis house will have a Halloween party. I hope you guys enjoy this. I do not own House of Anubis or Halloween!**

**Amber's POV: **

I love Halloween. This is the one time I can actually dress up and be over dramatic without people thinking I am a drama queen. This year I want us to have a party. Mick is back and is dating Joy. So Moy happened. I walk down the stairwell and into the common room where everyone else was.

"I have the best idea ever!" I yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Is it stupid like it always is?" Jerome snickered. Rude.

"Jerome that's not nice. Let's hear it." Mara said. I smiled at her thankfully.

"Ok. So Halloween is coming up and I thought it would be fun to have a Halloween party." I said squealing at the thought of a party. Everyone just stared at me for a few moments.

"Amber that is a great idea!" Nina announced standing up to me and hugging me for a second and then pulled apart. This is why she is my best friend to support of my ideas no matter what people say or think. Trudy walked in. She is our house mother again and agreed to stay for good. This is good because I despised Vera.

"What's going on?" Trudy asked.

"Can we have a Halloween Party please?" I begged. Literally I was on my knees begging.

"Amber you're supposed to ask and if she says no, then you beg." Patricia said. I stood up and looked at Trudy.

"I think it should be fine. I will be out then and I just have to double check with Victor." She replied.

"Victor! Can you come down here for a moment please!" Trudy yelled. We heard some stumbling from upstairs and then Victor came into the common room.

"What is it Trudy? I am very busy." Victor asked.

"The students want to know if they can have a Halloween party but I will be out. I know you probably have planes but I was just double checking with you." She said/asked.

"I will not be home either. They can but if they don't clean after themselves or get into trouble then you will all be grounded." he stated and headed upstairs. We heard his office door slam shut and we shrieked.

"So what is everyone going to be? I am going to be a singer!" I stated.

"I will obliviously be an Alien." Alfie stated. No. He cannot ruin this costume! Oh yea Amfie is on!

"Please tell me it's a joke." I said.

"No." he replied. I groaned.

"I am going to be a nerd like Fabian." Jerome said. Everyone let out a small chuckle. Well not Nina. Everyone else said that they didn't know what they were going to be. I cannot wait!

**That's it! Please review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Out a Costume

Chapter 2: Picking Out a Costume

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you like this. The costumes link will be on my profile. I do not own House of Anubis, the costumes, or Halloween! **

**Nina's POV:**

I am so excited for the Halloween party. I am going as Lady Gaga. I love her and she is amazing. I am sitting next to Fabian.

"What are you going to be?" I asked.

"I think I am going to be the Michel Myers from the movie Halloween." he stated. Everyone thought he was going to be something nerdy. We know Amber is being a singer, and Alfie is going to be an alien.

"Wow. Everyone thought you were going to dress up as something nerdy." I stated. Jerome and Mara walked in.

"He already is a nerd." Jerome said.

"Yes but he is my nerd." I exclaimed and Fabian smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. We pulled apart and Joy entered. We have been getting along so much better now that she is dating Mick.

"What are you guys going to be?" Fabian asked.

"I am going to be a Vampire!" Joy exclaimed.

"Nice Joy." I said. She smiled at me.

"I thought you were already a vampire Joy." Amber angrily said coming in holding hands with Alfie. Amber hasn't forgiven her yet. Not even close. Amber hates her. Her and Alfie sat down next to Fabian and I.

"Look Amber can't we just get along. I mean Nina and Fabian have forgiven me so why can't you?" Joy asked.

"I hold a grudge. I don't like people who steel other people's boyfriends." Amber exclaimed.

"I am so sorry. I have changed. I will never ever be that mean girl who tries and steel other people's boyfriends. Anyways I have Mick. " Joy responded. I looked at Amber.

"Fine. This is your last shot. You better not mess it up." Amber said.

"I won't. What are you going to be Nina?" Joy asked turning to me.

"I am going to be Lady Gaga." I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I love her!" Joy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Amber squealed. Mick walked in and sat down next to Joy. He put his arm around her.

"So Amber you've forgiven Joy I see." Mick stated. Amber smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to be Mick?" I questioned.

"I am going to be a Vampire. Joy begged me." he said. I let out a chuckle. Eddie entered with Patricia.

"Everyone getting along?" Eddie asked. They sat down on the couch across from us.

"Yes. Amber has forgiven Joy finally." I stated.

"Good. I am glad the old Joy is back." Patricia stated.

"What are you going to be Eddie?" Joy asked.

"I am going to be Scream." Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh I love those movies. I've seen them all." I stated. I watched them with my friends back at home. Every Halloween we would have a scary night movie marathon. We would stay up all night and watch scary movies.

"I know right. What's your favorite scary movie?" Eddie said trying to imitate the voice scream does. I laughed. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"Please tell us you guys have seen the Scream movies?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright. For the party I am going to buy them all and we will watch them." Eddie announced. Everyone agreed.

"What are you going to be Yacker?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"I am going to be you." Patricia said. We all laughed.

"Good one." Eddie said.

"I know. I am going to be a Cheerleader." she replied.

"That is going to be interesting." Eddie exclaimed. We all laughed.

**There is a chapter for you guys! I hope you like it! Please review! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Hey guys! Ok Jerome is a nerd. I mentioned that in the first chapter. Maybe you guys thought I was kidding but I thought it would be funny. Mara I totally forgot! I feel so bad. She is going to be devil. All outfits on pro-file! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV:**

It is Halloween! The girls are all getting ready in my room and Amber's room. Amber is going over the top. She has the cutest costume for a singer. She has a short hot pink sparkly dress that goes up to her knees, and silver high heels. She has headset. Her makeup is a very dark sparkly Smokey eye look. It is so gorgeous. Mara is next. She has a red tank top with a little black in it, a short black skirt with leggings underneath, red wings, red devil horns, a devil sword, black gloves, red nail polish and black short heals. Joy had a very slutty vampire look. She had a black strapless dress that didn't even hit her knees with a black and a little bit of silver in the middle, a black with a little red cape, red nail polish, a red vampire necklace, and black high boots. Now for Patricia. She decided to be the Rydell High Cheerleader from Grease. Her hair was in pink tails. Finally was my costume. I had a short black sparkly strapless dress, a mask, black leggings, black heels, earrings, and a blonde wig. The mask was in triangular shape. It was silver and black. It was so cute.

**Fabian's POV: **

We were all in my, Eddie's and Mick's room getting ready. Mick looked so funny. He was wearing jeans, a black and white shirt, a red and black cape and black shoes. He had Vampire teeth as well. Jerome's costume was kind of funny. He had baggy blue and white striped pants and a white shirt with a bow on it. His shirt was tucked into his pants. His belt was on the waist of his pants. He had on nerd glasses and black shoes. Eddie had a black long cape thing on. **(A/N: I don't know how to describe it. It is on my profile though) **He had black sneakers. Alfie is dressed as an alien. He was wearing a dark green with a little bit of silver. He was wearing a glow in the dark light green mask. He had on white sneakers. Last but not least was me. I had on a black shirt, a dark green jacket, dark green pants, and black sneakers. I had a fake knife in my pocket. Tonight was going to be amazing.

**I know it is short but that is it. There is only going to be two more chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

Chapter 4: Party Time

**Hey everyone! I actually updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis, the songs, or the costumes!**

**Fabian's POV: **

The girls came downstairs. I can't believe Patricia is dressed as a Cheerleader. Mara was dressed as a devil, Joy was dressed as a very slutty vampire, Amber was dressed as a singer, and Nina was Lady Gaga she looked hot. Well she looks hot any day. We headed into the common room and Alfie put on some music. Trudy and Victor already left. Nina came over to me and sat on my lap. She kissed me passionate for a minute and then we broke apart.

"Nina would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She got off my lap by standing up and I stood up. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. The song was "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. The song finished and changed to a fast song "Blow Me One Last Kiss" by Pink. Amber came over and started dancing with us. Nina and amber did the shimmy. I then twirled Nina who was laughing. Joy came over to us and started dancing. Nina looked kind of jealous but she then started laughing with Amber. Alfie came over and twirled Amber. I saw Nina walk over to the punch bowl and get a drink. Mick came over to dance with Joy so I walked over to Nina.

"Hey." I exclaimed.

"Hey." she replied and took a sip of her punch. She was moving her head along with the music. I grabbed a cup and put some punch in it. I took a sip.

"Having fun?" I questioned.

"Yes. This party is amazing! Joy is pretty amazing to." she said.

"Yes but not as amazing as you are." I said. She smiled and turned red at that.

"Want to dance some more?" I asked.

"Sure." she exclaimed and put her cup down. I put mine down after. I took her hand and we danced.

**Nina's POV:**

I am having so much fun with Fabian and everyone. I don't even care if Joy dances with Fabian. I know that Fabian only thinks of Joy as a friend. The next song we danced to was one of my favorites. It was "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. I love the beat. I decided to show off some of my moves. I did my Chaine turns and my Pirouettes. I love dancing. Everyone clapped. Jerome paused the song and turned to face me. Everyone stopped dancing.

"Nina you can dance?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. I have been dancing since I was three." I announced.

"You are amazing!" Amber exclaimed. I kind of blushed.

"Why don't we all have dessert now?" Mara stated.

"Sounds great." I replied. We went into the dining room. Mara got the milk and I got the vanilla cupcakes. We then sat down with the rest of the group and ate the cupcakes.

**That's it so far. I think there will be one more chapter left. Please leave a review. Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
